


familia

by furafurari



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blame my friend for this, Gen, mentions of Nachi and the Wolf, no beta we die like Nachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furafurari/pseuds/furafurari
Summary: He gained everything, and for that to happen, he had to lose everything in the first place.A story about how Omi pondered about his current situation in Mankai Company, as a member of the Autumn Troupe.
Relationships: Autumn Troupe & Fushimi Omi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	familia

**Author's Note:**

> So... I am not sorry. Enjoy!

"Omi-kun, Omi-kun! With this photo, we could put on the yellow sticker too, right!"

Omi smiled and nodded as he stared at Taichi, who excitedly pointed at the album on his lap while being surrounded by the rest of the Akigumi members. Juza proceeded to ask Taichi what he meant by that, which Taichi dodged expertly by pointing to a photo with Juza and Banri in it, and it goaded the two into an almost fight like usual. Sakyo sighed while massaging his forehead, and Azami glanced at the album with interest.

This is his present now, he thought with a fond smile.

His past with the Wolf gang was a precious one, and after waiting for so long, his past and present finally officially intertwined with the closing of Akebono-so debut play. He still regularly went home every other weekend, and also visited Nachi's parents once in a while to have a meal together.

He was getting his family whole, with nothing left behind. That realization made him pause in cutting the onion he's currently dicing, and he had to take a sharp breath to get rid of the tears he knew for sure had nothing to do with the onion.

He is happy, truly happy, and it was all thanks to Nachi. He gained everything, and for that to happen, he had to lose everything in the first place. Thinking that made something hurt somewhere in his heart, and he closed his eyes for a moment, even as he immersed himself in the surrounding laughter from his friends, his family.

No, he thought. He didn't lose Nachi. Nachi's still here, living with them all. After all... Isn't he the one who pushed him to continue acting and turn the dream into his own?

"... Omi-kun?"

Taichi's voice brought him back to reality, and he smiled at them as he discreetly wiped the tears out of the corner of his eyes, saying something about the onion getting into his eyes. His family seemed to understand, and didn't ask further.

Omi took a deep breath, and he can feel himself again. That's right, this is the home that Nachi helps bring unto him, and he would be damned if he let it loose from his grasp. Not after everything happened. He would protect this home until his dying breath.

"After all, that's what the Mad Wolf would do... Isn't that right, Nachi?"

_"That's right, partner!"_

As he continued his cooking, he could swear he heard Nachi's faint sounding laughter in his mind.


End file.
